


[podfic] Kiss Me Now, You'll Catch Your Death

by dear_monday, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Ghosts, M/M, Podfic, References to Suicide, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"A boy who was once called Frank opens his eyes at the kiss of pond water on his cheeks, and an inexplicable grief too big for his fragile body dissipates like the smoky shreds of a dream. His limbs are stiff and clumsy, but it makes no sense to stay where he is.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He stands, slow and tentative like a spindly-legged colt, water plastering his clothes to his skin, and the branches overhead shiver and sway with anticipation."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Kiss Me Now, You'll Catch Your Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me Now, You'll Catch Your Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532936) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



  
[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1385/141999)  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe (supernatural), references to suicidal ideation and substance abuse (alcoholism), as well as major character death prior to and during the story  
  
 **Length:** 00:31:30  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Kiss%20Me%20Now,%20You%27ll%20Catch%20Your%20Death_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
